Dedication through light and darkness
by EBsayian
Summary: The sequel to The Untold Stories of Darth Vader. Vader has an apprentice named Darth Venus. With this new character will the story stay the same or will her presence cause disaster.
1. Empire Invasion

Empire Invasion

The planet of Tatooine emerges from a total eclipse, its two moons glowing against the darkness. Suddenly a Rebel Blockade Runner appears into view. Flashes of green and red lasers fill Tatooines orbit. A tiny sliver spacecraft, a Rebel Blockade Runner is being pursued by a giant Imperial Stardestroyer. Hundreds of deadly laserbolts streak from the Imperial Stardestroyer, causing the main solar fin of the Rebel craft to disintegrate.

An explosion rocks the ship as two robots, Artoo-Detoo and See-Threepio struggle to make their way through the shaking, bouncing passageway. Both robots are old and battered. Artoo is a short, claw-armed tripod. His face is a mass of computer lights surrounding a radar eye. Threepio, on the other hand, is a tall, slender robot of human proportions. He has a gleaming bronze-like metallic surface of an Art Deco design. Another blast shakes them as they struggle along their way. "Did you hear that" said the frantic robot "They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness!" Rebel troopers rush past the robots and take up positions in the main passageway. They aim their weapons toward the door. "We're doomed!" The little R2 unit makes a series of electronic sounds that only another robot would understand. "There'll be no escape for the Princess this time." Artoo continues making beeping sounds. Tension mounts as loud metallic latches clank and the scream of heavy equipment are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship. "What's that" said the droid.

The Imperial craft has easily overtaken the Rebel Blockade Runner. The smaller Rebel ship is being drawn into the underside dock of the giant Imperial starship.

The nervous Rebel troopers aim their weapons. Suddenly a tremendous blast opens up a hole in the main passageway and a score of fearsome armored Stromtroopers make their way into the smoke-filled corridor. In a few minutes the entire passage is ablaze with laserfire. The deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns creating huge explosions. Stormtroopers scatter and duck behind storage lockers. Laserbolts hit several Rebel soldiers who scream and stagger through the smoke, holding shattered arms and faces. An explosion hits near the robots. "I should have known better than to trust the logic of a half-sized thermocapsulary dehousing assister... Artoo counters with an angry rebuttal as the battle rages around the two hapless robots.

The awesome, seven-foot-tall dark lord of the Sith makes his way into the blinding light of the main passageway. This is Darth Vader, right hand of the Emperor. His face is obscured by his flowing black robes and grotesque breath mask, which stands out next to the fascist white armored suits of the Imperial Stromtroopers. Everyone instinctively backs away from the imposing warrior and a deathly quiet sweeps through the Rebel troops. Several of the Rebel troops break and run in a frenzied panic.

A woman's hand puts a card into an opening in Artoo's dome. Artoo makes beeping sounds.

Threepio stands in a hallway, somewhat bewildered. Artoo is nowhere in sight. The pitiful screams of the doomed Rebel soldiers can be heard in the distance. "Artoo! Artoo-Detoo, where are you" yells Threepio. A familiar clanking sound attracts Threepio's attention and he spots little Artoo at the end of the hallway in a smoke-filled alcove. A beautiful young girl stands in front of Artoo. Surreal and out of place, dreamlike and half hidden in the smoke, she finishes adjusting something on Artoo's computer face than watches as the little robot joins his companion. "At last! Where have you been?" Stormtroopers can be heard battling in the distance. "They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel or smashed into who knows what!" Artoo scoots past his bronze friend and races down the subhallway. Threepio chases after him. "Wait a minute, where are you going?" Artoo lets loose a couple of chirps and beeps.

The evil Darth Vader stands amid the broken and twisted bodies of his foes. His apprentice Darth Venus stands next to him just as imposing. Vader grabs a wounded Rebel by the neck as an Imperial Officer rushes up to the Dark lord. "The Death Star plans are not in the main computer." Vader squeezes the neck of the Rebel Officer, who struggles in vain. Darth Vader looks at the Rebel, "What have you done with those plans?" The Rebel Officer responds "We intercepted no transmissions. Aaah...This is a consular ship. We are on a diplomatic mission." "If this is a consular ship..were is the Ambassador" interjected Venus. The Rebel refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the Dark lord begins to squeeze the officer's throat, creating a gruesome snapping and choking, until the soldier goes limp. Vader tosses the dead soldier against the wall and turns to his troops. "Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the Ambassador. I want her alive! The Stormtroopers scurry into the subhallways.

The lovely young girl huddles in a small alcove as the Stormtroopers search through the ship. She is Princess Leia Organa, a member of the Alderaan Senate. The fear in her eyes slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds of the approaching stormtroopers grow louder. One of the troopers spots her. "There she is! Set for stun!" Leia steps from her hiding place and blasts a trooper with her blaster pistol. She starts to run but fell by a paralyzing ray. The troopers inspect her inert body. "She'll be all right. Inform lord Vader we have a prisoner."

Artoo stops before the small hatch of an emergency lifepod. He snaps the seal on the main latch and a red warning light begins to flash. The stubby astro-droid works his way into the cramped four-man pod. Threepio says to his little friend "Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure.." Artoo beeps something to him. "Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease! Now come out before somebody sees you." Artoo whistles something at his reluctant friend regarding the mission he is about to perform. "Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there!" Artoo isn't happy with Threepio's stubbornness, and he beeps and twangs angrily. A new explosion, this time very close, sends dust and debris through the narrow subhallway. Flames lick at Threepio and, after a flurry of electronic swearing from Artoo, the lanky robot jumps into the lifepod. "I'm going to regret this."

On the main viewscreen, the lifepod carrying the two terrified robots speeds away from the stricken Rebel spacecraft. A chief pilot calls over to his captain, "There goes another one." "Hold your fire. There are no life forms. It must have short-circuited" responded the captain.

Artoo and Threepio look out at the receding Imperial starship. Stars circle as the pod rotates through the galaxy. "That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from out here." Says the golden paranoid droid to his little friend. "Are you sure this thing is safe?"

Heat waves radiate from the dozen or so bleached white buildings. Luke pilots his Landspeeder through the dusty empty street of the tiny settlement. An old woman runs to get out of the way of the speeding vehicle, shaking her fist at Luke as he flies past. "I've told you kids to slow down!"


	2. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

Luke bursts into the power station, waking The Fixer, a rugged mechanic and Camie, a sexy, disheveled girl who has been asleep in his lap. They grumbled as he races through the office, yelling wildly. "Did I hear a young noise blast through here" Fixer asked Camie. "It was just wormie on another rampage." Luke bounces into a small room behind the office where Deak and Windy, two tough boys about the same age as Luke, are playing a computer pool-like game with Biggs, a burly, handsome boy a few years older than the rest. His flashy city attire is a sharp contrast to the loose-fitting tunics of the farm boys. A robot repairs some equipment in the background. "Shape it up you guys!... Biggs" Luke looks at his old friend. Luke's surprise at the appearance of Biggs gives way to great joy and emotion. They give each other a great bear hug. "I didn't know you were back! When did you get in" said the young farm boy. "Just now. I wanted to surprise you, hot shot. I thought you'd be here...certainly didn't expect you to be out working." Biggs laughs out loud. "The Academy didn't change you much...but you're back so soon? Hey, what happened, didn't you get your commission?" Biggs has an air of cool that seems slightly phony. "Of course I got it. Signed aboard The Rand Ecliptic last week. First mate Biggs Darklighter at your service", he gives a salute, "I just came to say good-bye to all you unfortunate landlocked simpletons." Everyone laughs. "I almost forgot. There's a battle going on! Right here in our system. Come and look!"

"Not again! Forget it" says a man in the corner of the room. The group stumbles out into the stifling desert sun. Camie and The Fixer complain and are forced to shade their eyes. Luke has his binoculars out scanning the heavens. Luke points and says "There they are!" Biggs takes the binoculars from Luke as the others strain to see something with the naked eye. Through the binoculars Biggs sees two small silver specks. "That's no battle, hot shot...they're just sitting there! Probably a freighter-tanker refueling" responds Biggs. "But there was a lot of firing earlier..." Camie grabs the binoculars away banging them against the building in the process. Luke grabs them. "Hey, easy with those..."

"Don't worry about it, Wormie" says the beautiful women. The Fixer gives Luke a hard look and the young farm boy shrugs his shoulders in resignation. Fixer sighs and says "I keep telling you, the Rebellion is a long way from here. I doubt if the Empire would even fight to keep this system. Believe me Luke, this planet is a big hunk of nothing..." Luke agrees, although it's obvious he isn't sure why. The group stumbles back into the power station, grumbling about Luke's ineptitude.

Princess Leia is led down a low-ceilinged hallway by a squad of armored Stormtroopers. Her hands are bound and she is brutally shoved when she is unable to keep up with the briskly marching troops. They stop in a smoky hallway as Darth Vader and his apprentice Venus emerge from the shadows. The sinister Dark lords stare hard at the frail young senator, but she doesn't move. Leia looks at Vader and says "lord Vader, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not stand for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic..."

"Don't play games with me, Your Highness." Vader interrupts before Leia could finish. "You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you." Leia defiantly tells the dark lord "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan..."

"You are a part of the Rebel Alliance...and a traitor. Take her away!" Leia is marched away down the hallway and into the smoldering hole blasted in the side of the ship. Darth Venus turns to her master "I can make her talk."

"That will not be necessary she will give in" responds the dark lord. An Imperial Commander turns to Vader. "Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate."

"I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to find their secret base" responds Vader. "She'll die before she tells you anything."

"Leave that to me." Vader walks off and Venus turns to the officer. "Send a distress signal and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed." An Imperial Officer approaches Vader. He stops to hear updates on the situation. "lord Vader, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship! And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard."

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them." Vader turns to the Commander behind him. "See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time."

"Yes, sir."

The Imperial Stardestroyer comes over the surface of the planet Tatooine.

Jundland, or "No Man's Land", where the rugged desert mesas meet the foreboding dune sea. The two helpless astro-droids kick up clouds of sand as they leave the lifepod and clumsily work their way across the desert wasteland. The lifepod in the distance rests half buried in the sand. "How did I get into this mess? I really don't know how. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life" said Threepio. Artoo answers with beeping sounds. "I've got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost frozen." Artoo continues to respond with beeping sounds. "What a desolate place this is." Suddenly Artoo whistles, makes a sharp right turn and starts off in the direction of the rocky desert mesas. Threepio stops and yells at him "Where are you going?" A stream of electronic noises pours forth from the small robot. "Well, I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way is much easier." Artoo counters with a long whistle. "What makes you think there are settlements over there?" Artoo continues to make beeping sounds. "Don't get technical with me." Artoo continues to make beeping sounds. "What mission? What are you talking about? I've had just about enough of you! Go that way! You'll be malfunctioning within a day, you nearsighted scrap pile!" Threepio gives the little robot a kick and starts off in the direction of the vast dune sea. "And don't let me catch you following me begging for help, because you won't get it." Artoo's reply is a rather rude sound. He turns and trudges off in the direction of the towering mesas. "No more adventures. I'm not going that way." Artoo beeps to himself as he makes his way toward the distant mountains.

Threepio, hot and tired, struggles up over the ridge of a dune; only to find more dunes, which seem to go on for endless miles. He looks back in the direction of the now distant rock mesas. "That malfunctioning little twerp. This is all his fault! He tricked me into going this way, but he'll do no better." In a huff of anger and frustration, Threepio knocks the sand from his joints. His plight seems hopeless, when a glint of reflected light in the distance reveals an object moving towards him. "Wait, what's that? A transport! I'm saved!" The bronze android waves frantically and yells at the approaching transport. "Over here! Help! Please, help!"

Luke and Biggs are walking and drinking a malt brew. Fixer and the others can be heard working inside. "So I cut off my power, shut down the afterburners and came in low on Deak's trail. I was so close I thought I was going to fry my instruments. As it was I busted up the Skyhopper pretty bad. Uncle Owen was pretty upset. He grounded me for the rest of the season. You should have been there...it was fantastic" said the young farm boy. "You ought to take it easy Luke. You may be the hottest bushpilot this side of Mos Eisley, but those little Skyhoppers are dangerous. Keep it up, and one day, whammo, you're going to be nothing more than a dark spot on the down side of a canyon wall" said Luke's friend. "Look who's talking. Now that you've been around those giant starships you're beginning to sound like my uncle. You've gotten soft in the city."

"I've missed you kid."

"Well, things haven't been the same since you left, Biggs. It's been so...quiet." Biggs looks around then leans close to Luke. "Luke, I didn't come back just to say good-bye...I shouldn't tell you this, but you're the only one I can trust...and if I don't come back, I want somebody to know." Luke's eyes are wide with Biggs seriousness and loyalty. "What are you talking about?"

"I made some friends at the Academy. When our frigate goes to one of the central systems, we're going to jump ship and join the Alliance" Biggs whispers to Luke. Luke, amazed and stunned, is almost speechless. "Join the Rebellion?! Are you kidding! How" Luke yells. "Quiet down will ya! You got a mouth bigger than a meteor crater!"

"I'm sorry. I'm quiet. Listen how quiet I am. You can barely hear me." Biggs shakes his head angrily and then continues. "My friend has a friend on Bestine who might help us make contact."

"Your crazy! You could wander around forever trying to find them."

"I know it's a long shot, but if I don't find them I'll do what I can on my own...It's what we always talked about. Luke, I'm not going to wait for the Empire to draft me into service. The Rebellion is spreading and I want to be on the right side -- the side I believe in."

"And I'm stuck here..."

"I thought you were going to the Academy next term. You'll get your chance to get off this rock."

"Not likely! I had to cancel my application. There has been a lot of unrest among the Sandpeople since you left...they've even raided the outskirts of Anchorhead."

"Your uncle could hold off a whole colony of Sandpeople with one blaster."

"I know, but he's got enough vaporators going to make the place pay off. He needs me for just one more season. I can't leave him now."

"I feel for you, Luke, you're going to have to learn what seems to be important or what really is important. What good is all your uncle's work if it's taken over by the Empire?...You know they're starting to nationalize commerce in the central systems...it won't be long before your uncle is merely a tenant, slaving for the greater glory of the Empire."

"It couldn't happen here. You said it yourself. The Empire won't bother with this rock."

"Things change."

"I wish I was going...Are you going to be around long?"

"No, I'm leaving in the morning."

"Then I guess I won't see you."

"Maybe someday...I'll keep a lookout."

"Well, I'll be at the Academy next season...after that who knows. I won't be drafted into the Imperial Starfleet that's for sure...Take care of yourself, you'll always be the best friend I've got."

"So long, Luke." Biggs turns away from his old friend and heads towards the power station.


	3. The Will of The Force

**The Will of the Force**

**For those of you who don't understand this story read the prequel The Untold Stories Of Darth Vader. That story gets into details about Vader's apprentice Darth Venus. This story will add on to that.**

The gargantuan rock formations are shrouded in a strange foreboding mist and the onimous sounds of unearthly creatures fill the air. Artoo moves cautiously through the creepy rock canyon, inadvertently making a loud clicking noise as he goes. He hears a distant, hard, metallic sound and stops for a moment. Convinced he is alone, he continues on his way. In the distance, a pebble tumbles down the steep canyon wall and a small dark figure darts into the shadows. A little further up the canyon a slight flicker of light reveals a pair of eyes in the dark recesses only a few feet from the narrow path. The unsuspecting robot waddles along the rugged trail until suddenly, out of nowhere, a powerful magnetic ray shoots out of the rocks and engulfs him in an eerie glow. He manages one short electronic squeak before he topples over onto his back. His bright computer lights flicker off, then on, then off again. Out of the rocks scurry three Jawas, no taller than Artoo. They holster strange and complex weapons as they cautiously approach the robot. They wear grubby cloaks and their faces are shrouded so only their glowing eyes can be seen. They hiss and make odd guttural sounds as they heave the heavy robot onto their shoulders and carry him off down the trail.

The eight Jawas carry Artoo out of the canyon to a huge tank-like vehicle the size of a four-story house. They weld a small disk on the side of Artoo and then put him under a large tube on the side of the vehicle and the little robot is sucked into the giant machine. The filthy little Jawas scurry like rats up small ladders and enter the main cabin of the behemoth transport.

It is dim inside the hold area of the Sandcrawler. Artoo switches on a small floodlight on his forehead and stumbles around the scrap heap. The narrow beam swings across rusty metal rocket parts and an array of grotesquely twisted and maimed astro-robots. He lets out a pathetic electronic whimper and stumbles off toward what appears to be a door at the end of the chamber.

Artoo enters a wide room with a four-foot ceiling. In the middle of the scrap heap sit a dozen or so robots of various shapes and sizes. Some are engaged in electronic conversation, while others simply mill about. A voice of recognition calls out from the gloom. "Artoo-Detoo! It's you! It's you!" A battered Threepio scrambles up to Artoo and embraces him.

The enormous Sandcrawler lumbers off toward the magnificent twin suns, which are slowly setting over a distant mountain ridge.

Four Imperial stormtroopers mill about in front of the half- buried lifepod that brought Artoo and Threepio to Tatooine. A trooper yells to an officer some distance away. "Someone was in the pod. The tracks go off in this direction." A second trooper picks a small bit of metal out of the sand and gives it to the first trooper. "Look, sir -- droids."

The Sandcrawler moves slowly down a great sand dune.

Threepio and Artoo noisily bounce along inside the cramped prison chamber. Artoo appears to be shut off. "Wake up! Wake up!" says Artoo's cohort. Suddenly the shaking and bouncing of the Sandcrawler stops, creating quite a commotion among the mechanical men. Threepio's fist bangs the head of Artoo whose computer lights pop on as he begins beeping. At the far end of the long chamber a hatch opens, filling the chamber with blinding white light. a dozen or so Jawas make their way through the odd assortment of robots. "We're doomed" says Threepio. A Jawa starts moving toward them. "Do you think they'll melt us down?" Artoo responds, making beeping sounds. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Will this never end?"

The Jawas mutter gibberish as they busily line up their battered captives, including Artoo and Threepio, in front of the enormous Sandcrawler, which is parked beside a small homestead consisting of three large holes in the ground surrounded by several tall moisture vaporators and one small adobe block house. The Jawas scurry around fussing over the robots, straightening them up or brushing some dust from a dented metallic elbow. The shrouded little creatures smell horribly, attracting small insects to the dark areas when their mouths and nostrils should be. Out of the shadows of a dingy side-building limps Owen Lars, a large burly man in his mid-fifties. His reddish eyes are sunken in a dust-covered face. As the farmer carefully inspects each robot, he is closely followed by his slump- shouldered nephew, Luke Skywalker. One of the vile little Jawas walks ahead of the farmer spouting an animated sales pitch in a queer, unintelligible language. A voice calls out from one of the huge holes that form the homestead. Luke goes over to the edge and sees his Aunt Beru standing in the main courtyard. "Luke, tell Owen that if he gets a translator to be sure it speaks Bocce."

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind him." Luke returns to his uncle as they look over the equipment for sale with the Jawa leader. "I have no need for a protocol droid" says Owen. Threepio quickly responds with "Sir -- not in an environment such as this -- that's why I've also been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that..."

"What I really need is a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators." "Vaporators! Sir -- My first job was programming binary load lifter...very similar to your vaporators. You could say..." Owen interjects before the droid could finish "Do you speak Bocce?"

"Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me...I'm as fluent in Bocce..."

"All right shut up!" Owen turns to the Jawa "I'll take this one."

"Shutting up, sir."

"Luke, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner." Luke says with a bit of irritation "But I was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters..."

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it!"

"All right, come on! And the red one, come on. Well, come on, Red, let's go." As the Jawas start to lead the three remaining robots back into the Sandcrawler, Artoo lets out a pathetic little beep and starts after his old friend Threepio. He is restrained by a slimy Jawa, who zaps him with a control box. Owen is negotiating with the head Jawa. Luke and the two robots start off for the garage when a plate pops off the head of the red astro-droid's head plate and it sparks wildly. Luke calls to his uncle "Uncle Owen..."

"Yeah?"

"This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!" Owen turns to the head Jawa "Hey, what're you trying to push on us?" The Jawa goes into a loud spiel. Meanwhile, Artoo has sneaked out of line and is moving up and down trying to attract attention. He lets out with a low whistle. Threepio taps Luke on the shoulder. Threepio points to Artoo "Excuse me, sir, but that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain."

"Uncle Owen..."

"Yeah?"

"What about that one?" Owen turns back to the Jawa "What about that blue one? We'll take that one." With a little reluctance the scruffy dwarf trades the damaged astro-droid for Artoo. Yeah, take it away" says Luke. "Uh, I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with that one, sir. He really is in first-class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes" says the golden droid. Owen pays off the whining Jawa as Luke and the two robots trudge off toward a grimy homestead entry. "Okay, let's go" Luke tells the two droids. Threepio says to Artoo "Now, don't you forget this! Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity!"

The garage is cluttered and worn, but a friendly peaceful atmosphere permeates the low grey chamber. Threepio lowers himself into a large tub filled with warm oil. Near the battered Landspeeder little Artoo rests on a large battery with a cord to his face. The protocol droid speaks out "Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!" Artoo beeps a muffled reply. Luke seems to be lost in thought as he runs his hand over the damaged fin of a small two-man Skyhopper spaceship resting in a low hangar off the garage. Finally Luke's frustrations get the better of him and he slams a wrench across the workbench. "It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!" Threepio tries to comfort Luke "Is there anything I might do to help?" Luke glances at the battered robot. A bit of his anger drains and a tiny smile creeps across his face. "Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!"

"I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on."

"Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from."

"I see, sir."

"Uh, you can call me Luke."

"I see, sir Luke." Luke laughs "Just Luke."

"And I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, Artoo-Detoo."

"Hello." Artoo beeps in response. Luke unplugs Artoo and begins to scrape several connectors on the robot's head with a chrome pick. Threepio climbs out of the oil tub and begins wiping oil from his bronze body. Luke says this to the astro-droid "You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action."

"With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all."

"You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?"

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir."

"Have you been in many battles?"

"Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways." Luke struggles to remove a small metal fragment from Artoo's neck joint. He uses a larger pick. Luke again to Artoo "Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or..." The fragment breaks loose with a snap, sending Luke tumbling head over heels. He sits up and sees a twelve-inch three-dimensional hologram of Leia Organa, the Rebel senator, being projected from the face of little Artoo. The image is a rainbow of colors as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage. Luke's mouth hangs open in awe. The recording starts to play "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

"What's this?" Asks the bewildered Luke. Artoo looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over. "What is what?!? He asked you a question..." Threepio points to Leia "What is that?" Artoo whistles his surprise as he pretends to just notice the hologram. He looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over. "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

"Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind." Luke becomes intrigued by the beautiful girl. "Who is she?" Asks Luke "She's beautiful."

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir."

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi..."

"I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir -- I believe. Our captain was attached to..." Luke asks "Is there more to this recording?" Luke reaches out for Artoo but he lets out several frantic squeaks and a whistle. "Behave yourself, Artoo. You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master." Artoo whistles and beeps a long message to Threepio. "He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?"

"I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about?"

"Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit." Luke's gazes at the beautiful young princess for a few moments. "I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I'd better play back the whole thing" says Luke. Artoo beeps something to Threepio. "He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording." Luke looks longingly at the lovely, little princess and hasn't really heard what Threepio has been saying. "H'm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay." Luke takes a wedged bar and pops the restraining bolt off Artoo's side. "There you go." The princess immediately disappears... "Well, wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message." Artoo beeps an innocent reply as Threepio sits up in embarrassment. "What message? The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards!" Luke's aunt calls out from another room. "Luke? Luke! Come to dinner!" Luke stands up and shakes his head at the malfunctioning robot. "All right, I'll be right there, Aunt Beru."

"I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter" says Threepio. Luke tosses Artoo's restraining bolt on the workbench and hurries out of the room. "Well, see what you can do with him. I'll be right back."

"Just you reconsider playing that message for him" Threepio says to Artoo. Artoo beeps in response. "No, I don't think he likes you at all." Artoo beeps. "No, I don't like you either."

Luke's Aunt Beru, a warm, motherly woman, fills a pitcher with blue fluid from a refrigerated container in the well-used kitchen. She puts the pitcher on a tray with some bowls of food and starts for the dining area. Luke sits with his Uncle Owen before a table covered with steaming bowls of food as Aunt Beru carries in a bowl of red grain. "You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen" says Luke. "What makes you think that" responds Owen. "Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi." Owen is greatly alarmed at the mention of his name, but manages to control himself. "I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about? Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben." Owen breaks loose with a fit of uncontrolled anger. "That old man's just a crazy old wizard. Tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead and have its memory flushed. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now."

"But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?"

"He won't, I don't think he exists any more. He died about the same time as your father."

"He knew my father?"

"I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers."

"Yes, sir. I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year." Owen's face becomes a scowl, although he tries to suppress it. "You mean the next semester before harvest?"

"Sure, there're more than enough droids."

"Harvest is when I need you the most. Only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year." Luke continues to toy with his food, not looking at his uncle. "You must understand I need you here, Luke."

"But it's a whole 'nother year."

"Look, it's only one more season." Luke pushes his half-eaten plate of food aside and stands. "Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left."

"Where are you going" asks Luke's aunt. "It looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to finish cleaning those droids." Resigned to his fate, Luke paddles out of the room. Owen mechanically finishes his dinner. "Owen, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him."

"I'll make it up to him next year. I promise."

"Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

The giant twin suns of Tatooine slowly disappear behind a distant dune range. Luke stands watching them for a few moments, then reluctantly enters the doomed entrance to the homestead.

Luke enters the garage to discover the robots nowhere in sight. He takes a small control box from his utility belt similar to the one the Jawas were carrying. He activates the box, which creates a low hum, and Threepio, letting out a short yell, pops up from behind the Skyhopper spaceship. "What are you doing hiding there?" Threepio stumbles forward, but Artoo is still nowhere in sight. "It wasn't my fault, sir. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning; kept babbling on about his mission."

"Oh, no!" Luke races out of the garage followed by Threepio.

Luke rushes out of the small doomed entry to the homestead and searches the darkening horizon for the small triped astro- robot. Threepio struggles out of the homestead and on the salt flat as Luke scans the landscape with his electrobinoculars. "That R2 unit has always been a problem. These astro-droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times."

"How could I be so stupid? He's nowhere in sight. Blast it!"

"Pardon me, sir, but couldn't we go after him?"

"It's too dangerous with all the Sandpeople around. We'll have to wait until morning." Owen yells up from the homestead plaza. "Luke, I'm shutting the power down for the night." "All right, I'll be there in a few minutes. Boy, am I gonna get it." He takes one final look across the dim horizon. "You know that little droid is going to cause me a lot of trouble."

"Oh, he excels at that, sir."


	4. An Old Friend

**An Old Friend**

**I need somewhere around eight reviews if I am to continue the story. If you don't understand some of it go back and read the Untold Stories of Darth Vader.**

Morning slowly creeps into the sparse but sparkling oasis of the open courtyard. The idyll is broken be the yelling of Uncle Owen, his voice echoing throughout the homestead. "Luke? Luke? Luke? Where could he be loafing now!" The interior of the kitchen is a worm glow as Aunt Beru prepares the morning breakfast. Owen enters in a huff. "Have you seen Luke this morning?"

"He said he had some things to do before he started today, so he left early."

"Uh? Did he take those two new droids with him?"

"I think so."

"Well, he'd better have those units in the south range repaired be midday or there'll be hell to pay!"

The rock and sand of the desert floor are a blur as Threepio pilots the sleek Landspeeder gracefully across the vast wasteland. Luke leans over the back of the speeder and adjusts something in the motor compartment. Luke yells to Threepio "How's that." Threepio signals that is fine and Luke turns back into the wind-whipped cockpit and pops the canopy shut. "Old Ben Kenobi lives out in this direction somewhere, but I don't see how that R2 unit could have come this far. We must have missed him. Uncle Owen isn't going to take this very well."

"Sir, would it help if you told him it was my fault."

"Sure. He needs you. He'd probably only deactivate you for a day or so..."

"Deactivate! Well, on the other hand if you hadn't removed his restraining bolt..."

"Wait, there's something dead ahead on the scanner. It looks like our droid...hit the accelerator." From high on a rock mesa, the tiny Landspeeder can be seen gliding across the desert floor. Suddenly in the foreground two weather-beaten Sandpeople shrouded in their grimy desert cloaks peer over the edge of the rock mesa. One of the marginally human creatures raises a long ominous laser rifle and points it at the speeder but the second creature grabs the gun before it can be fired. The Sandpeople, or Tusken Raiders as they're sometimes called, speak in a coarse barbaric language as they get into an animated argument. The second Tusken Raider seems to get in the final word and the nomads scurry over the rocky terrain. The Tusken Raider approaches two large Banthas standing tied to a rock. The monstrous, bear-like creatures are as large as elephants, with huge red eyes, tremendous looped horns, and long, furry, dinosaur-like tails. The Tusken Raiders mount saddles strapped to the huge creatures' shaggy backs and ride off down the rugged bluff.

The speeder is parked on the floor of a massive canyon. Luke, with his long laser rifle slung over his shoulder, stands before little Artoo. "Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going?" The little droid whistles a feeble reply, as Threepio poses menacingly behind the little runaway. "Master Luke here is your rightful owner. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi jibberish...and don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here."

"Well, come on. It's getting late. I only hope we can get back before Uncle Owen really blows up."

"If you don't mind my saying so, sir, I think you should deactivate the little fugitive until you've gotten him back to your workshop."

"No, he's not going to try anything." Suddenly the little robot jumps to life with a mass of frantic whistles and screams. "What's wrong with him now" asks Luke. "Oh my...sir, he says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast." Luke swings his rifle into position and looks to the south. "Sandpeople! Or worst! Come on, let's have a look. Come on." Luke carefully makes his way to the top of a rock ridge and scans the canyon with his electrobinoculars. He spots the two riderless Banthas. Threepio struggles up behind the young adventurer. "There are two Banthas down there but I don't see any...wait a second, they're Sandpeople all right. I can see one of them now." Luke watches the distant Tusken Raider through his electrobinoculars. Suddenly something huge moves in front of his field of view. Before Luke or Threepio can react, a large, gruesome Tusken Raider looms over them. Threepio is startled and backs away, right off the side of the cliff. He can be heard for several moments as he clangs, bangs and rattles down the side of the mountain. The towering creature brings down his curved, double-pointed gaderffii -- the dreaded axe blade that has struck terror in the heart of the local settlers. But Luke manages to block the blow with his laser rifle, which is smashed to pieces. The terrified farm boy scrambles backward until he is forced to the edge of a deep crevice. The sinister Raider stands over him with his weapon raised and lets out a horrible shrieking laugh.

Artoo forces himself into the shadows of a small alcove in the rocks as the vicious Sandpeople walk past carrying the inert Luke Skywalker, who is dropped in a heap before the speeder. The Sandpeople ransack the speeder, throwing parts and supplies in all directions. Suddenly they stop. Then everything is quiet for a few moments. A great howling moan is heard echoing throughout the canyon which sends the Sandpeople fleeing in terror. Artoo moves even tighter into the shadows as the slight swishing sound that frightened off the Sandpeople grows even closer, until a shabby old desert-rat-of-a-man appears and leans over Luke. His ancient leathery face, cracked and weathered by exotic climates is set off by dark, penetrating eyes and a scraggly white beard. Ben Kenobi squints his eyes as he scrutinizes the unconscious farm boy. Artoo makes a slight sound and Ben turns and looks right at him. "Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid." Artoo waddles over to were Luke lies crumpled in a heap and begins to whistle and beep his concern. Ben puts his hand on Luke's forehead and he begins to come around. "Don't worry, he'll be all right."

"What happened?"

"Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece."

"Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?"

"Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master...I've never seen such devotion in a droid before...there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi- Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?" Ben ponders this for a moment, scratching his scruffy beard. "Obi-Wan Kenobi...Obi-Wan? Now thats a name I haven't heard in a long time...a long time."

"I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead."

"Oh, he's not dead, not...not yet anyways."

"You know him!"

"Well of course, of course I know him." Ben points to himself. "He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, before you were born."

"Then the droid does belong to you."

"Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting..." He suddenly looks up at the overhanging cliffs. "I think we better get indoors" said Ben. "The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers." Luke sits up and rubs his head. Artoo lets out a pathetic beep causing Luke to remember something. He looks around. "Threepio!" Little Artoo stands at the edge of a large sand pit and begins to chatter away in electronic whistles and beeps. Luke and Ben stand over a very dented and tangled Threepio lying half buried in the sand. One of his arms has broken off. Luke tries to revive the inert robot by shaking him and then flips a hidden switch on his back several times until finally the mechanical man's systems turn on. "Where am I? I must have taken a bad step..."

"Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the Sandpeople return" asks a concerned Luke. "I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for." Artoo makes a beeping sound. "No, you're not. What kind of talk is that?" Luke and Ben help the battered robot to his feet. Little Artoo watches from the top of the pit. Ben glances around suspiciously. Sensing something, he stands up and sniffs the air. "Quickly, son...they're on the move."

The small, spartan hovel is cluttered with desert junk but still manages to radiate an air of time-worn comfort and security. Luke is in one corner repairing Threepio's arm, as old Ben sits thinking. "No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter." "That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

"You fought in the Clone Wars?"

"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father."

"I wish I'd known him."

"He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. Which reminds me..." Ben gets up and goes to a chest where he rummages around. As Luke finishes repairing Threepio and starts to fit the restraining bolt back on, Threepio looks at him nervously. Luke thinks about the bolt for a moment then puts it on the table. Ben shuffles up and presents Luke with a short handle with several electronic gadgets attached to it. "I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did."

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile." says Threepio.

"Sure, go ahead" responds Luke. Ben hands Luke the saber. "What is it?"

"Your fathers lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster." Luke pushes a button on the handle. A long beam shoots out about four feet and flickers there. The light plays across the ceiling. "An elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire." Luke hasn't really been listening. "How did my father die?"

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

"The Force?"

"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." Artoo makes beeping sounds. "Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from" says the old man.

"I saw part of the message he was..." Luke is cut short as the recorded image of the beautiful young Rebel princess is projected from Artoo's face. "I seem to have found it" says Obi-wan. Luke stops his work as the lovely girl's image flickers before his eyes. "General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." There is a little static and the transmission is cut short. Old Ben leans back and scratches his head. Luke has stars in his eyes. "You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan" says Ben to Luke. Luke laughs. "Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is."

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

"I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here."

"That's your uncle talking."

"My uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?"

"Learn about the Force, Luke."

"Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going."

"You must do what you feel is right, of course."

An Imperial Stardestroyer heads toward the evil planet-like battle station: the Death Star! Eight Imperial senators and generals sit around a black conference table. Imperial stormtroopers stand guard around the room. Commander Tagge, a young, slimy-looking general, is speaking. "Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize." The bitter Admiral Motti twists nervously in his chair. "Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station!"

"The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Imperial Senate as long as..." Suddenly all heads turn as Commander Tagge's speech is cut short and the dark lord of the Sith Darth Vader and his apprentice Darth Venus enter the room. All of the generals stand and bow before the dark lord as he takes his place at the head of the table. The his apprentice stands behind him. Darth Vader breathing is heard until he speaks "The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away."

"That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy" asks Tagge. "The regional governors now have direct control over territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station."

"And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it."

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands" said Darth Venus.

Commander Motti becomes irritated "Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it!"

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort..." Suddenly Motti chokes and starts to turn blue under Venus's spell. "My master finds your lack of faith disturbing" says lord Venus. "He may still be of some use to us so if you would release him" said the Sith lord. "As you wish my master."

"This bickering is pointless. Venus and I will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke."


End file.
